


Ugly is Beautiful

by LoneQuincy



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: A little angst, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Steve Rogers, Hand Jobs, Kinda, M/M, One Shot, Somewhat, Top Tony Stark, cant hate me more than i hate me, im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 17:10:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13252791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoneQuincy/pseuds/LoneQuincy
Summary: There is an ugly truth which has been hidden, and a beautiful lie that has come out of it. But will it cause more complications than needed later on?





	Ugly is Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> It's just smut and i'm sorry, there's some angst. Haven't written in 20 years. This is a beta (?).

There was a soft gasp which left his lips as he felt the billionaire’s lips against his neck, gently nipping at the now sensitive flesh; Steve wasn’t sure when this had started, but he wasn’t against it either. The way Tony’s hands traveled over heated flesh, the way he knew exactly what to touch to make him shiver, to make him moan and gasp softly for more. The way he only teased the blond until he couldn’t take it anymore and he was practically begging on his knees for Tony to take him, when had he become like this? Was it out of guilt? Was it because he was trying to hide what had truly happened that day that badly? Or was it because he _needed_ this? He didn’t know, he didn’t care, not while the billionaire was working off his own shirt, while he exposed himself to the soldier in a way no one had seen him, not just without his suit – be it made of iron or cloth – but he had emotionally opened up to the blond and now they were like this. With Steve pushed up against a wall as Tony took his shirt off, the sight of it making Steve let out a pleased hum that brought a crooked smile to the billionaires face once he dropped his shirt to the floor; using his knee to spread the blonds legs as he pulled him closer by the hips.

 

Steve could only let himself be pulled closer to the other, his eyes fixed on Tony’s shoulders as he brought his hands up to rest on the billionaires waist, leaning forward just enough so his lips could ghost over his skin causing Tony to shift his knee just enough so that his thigh would graze against the blonds arousal. Steve let out a soft gasp which only hitched as he felt Tony’s hands move from his hips up to his waist only to slide back down and this time make their way into the blonds pants. It was a tight fit, but that was what the genius was aiming for, his hands were pressed snuggly against the blonds ass; his hands causing the soldiers pants to become uncomfortably tight in more than one area.

 

“Tony,” He breathed out against the billionaires neck, just before pressing his own lips against it; knowing fully well what the blond wanted Tony smiled before he made the soldiers hips part with his own only to pull him close again as he moved his leg slightly causing him to grid against his thigh and a muffled moan to escape the blond.

 

“What is it Steve?” He finally asked as he pressed his lips against the blonds shoulder, neck, jawline, then – finally – lips.

 

“You know what.” He whispered as his lips brushed against Tony’s, in return as he slid his hands up the philanthropists back only to then drag his nails down it slowly, eliciting a groan from the brunet which sent a shiver down the blonds spine. Tony felt it, which meant there was only one thing left to do and that was to move this to the bed.

 

They pulled away from each other just enough so that the other could walk properly enough to not trip over the other, yet still they were close enough so that Tony could once again nip at Steve’s neck. By the time they had made it over there was clothes littered all over the floor, socks, pants, even underwear; now the two were flush against each other, yet still not on the bed, just next to it, and Tony could feel just how much Steve wanted this. So he gave him a gentle push, causing the back of the blonds knees to catch on the beds corner and him to land slightly harder than expected on the mattress – he’d been caught off guard – as usual with the billionaire. But it didn’t take him long to regain control of himself and pull himself further up the bed as Tony crawled onto it and by the end he was looming over the blond.

 

His eyes focusing on the blonds own for a second before they lowered, slowly taking in the way the soldier looked beneath him, hair a mess, breath slightly uneven and skin a soft shade of red. Once again Tony let his hands wander, his fingers finding the blonds soft pink nubs which were now – as usual – quite perky. He pinched the left one gently as he lowered his upper body just enough so that he could flick the right one with his tongue, the soldier biting his bottom lip to muffle a groan in return.

 

“Don’t do that.” Tony spoke against the man’s chest before biting the sensitive nub gently, this time the blond let out a soft sigh of pleasure which managed to coax the brunet to move on, going lower and leaving a trail of wet kisses as he did so until finally he was met with the blonds erection. He paused for a moment, he always did just to make the soldier urge him on which as always, he did, it was like getting permission to continue.

 

“Tony, please. .” Steve spoke, it was soft, but nevertheless heard by the billionaire; and as always he continued. His lips ghosting up over the soldiers shaft, until his lips were at the mans tip, a hand was brought over to take hold of the base before he finally pressed his lips against the tip of Steve’s cock; tongue sliding out between slightly parted lips to have a taste of what Tony already considered familiar.

 

Steve groaned slightly as his body twitched at the sudden warmth, the sudden wetness of the billionaires tongue against his sensitive flesh, his head lolling to the side once Tony took the tip of it into his mouth, his tongue swirling around it a few times before he took more of it in; pulling away completely to let the hand which was at the base of Steve’s length take over, the sudden coolness making Steve whine just slightly, but he knew what this meant. Tony wanted to move on for once, he wanted to get though the foreplay and right down to business and so, Steve reached over to the nightstand and grabbed the small bottle of lubricant only to toss it over next to Tony as well as a condom.

 

“Am I that easy to read?” Tony asked as he picked up the bottle, with his free hand the other still gently stroking the soldier’s hardened flesh, a smile pulling at the blonds lips before he replied.

 

“You are, to me.” Of course after that he brought a hand up to make the billionaire’s stop, even pulled it away as moved away from Tony just enough to reposition himself; head against the mattress, hips in the air so Tony could _see_ what he was doing. It always brought a smile to the brunet, the way the soldier knew so much about him, but because of it he never realized just how much he didn’t know about Steve.

 

Tony proceeded, opening the small bottle and pouring a bit out on his fingers, warming it up before pressing his finger against the ring of muscle. Steve tensed up for a second before taking in a deep breath and letting himself relax, in return Tony’s middle finger was able to push through the tightness that was Steve’s hole. First it was up to one knuckle, when he was more or less used to it he put in up to the second until finally his whole finger was within the soldiers warmth. It didn’t take long for the philanthropist to find the gland which always made the solider tighten just about every muscle in his body. Once it was found he managed to wiggle in a second finger, and soon even a third. By that time Steve was panting, his entire body coated in a thin sheet of sweat as Tony leaned in and grazed his teeth over the curve of the blonds ass, a needy moan slipping past the males lips this time and he knew he was allowed to proceed.

 

Tony pulled his fingers out slowly, making Steve hum in disagreement with the sudden empty feeling, but it was soon replaced with the feel of Tony’s hand at his waist as he got into position. Using one hand to guide his arousal to the soldier’s entrance, pausing for a moment once he realized he wasn’t wearing the condom yet. He let out a sigh, but it didn’t take more than a few seconds before he was back on track with the task; again, he angled himself, but this time he actually pushed his tip slowly into Steve. The blond moaning softly in return, as he felt the other, groaning softly as the billionaire slowly pushed himself in deeper , until finally Tony’s cock was completely sheathed within the blond.

 

Tony stopped to catch his breath, this having been the first bit of attention his erection had gotten from the start was a bit harder to handle than he thought it would have been, but it didn’t last long – no – Steve soon spoke in a whisper, his voice filled with lust as a hand reached back to gently touch the genius’ thigh.

 

“Move. .” Was all Steve had to say before Tony found himself placing his other hand on the blonds hips and pulling out slowly, only letting his tip remain inside before pushing himself back in, starting a slow rhythm that they could both handle.

 

The air was now filled with soft gasps and moans, Steve’s breath hitching the moment Tony decided to move a little faster, in return Steve finally moved his hips to meet with Tony’s every thrust causing the billionaire to let go of the soldier’s hips and place his hands at either side of Steve’s waist to hold himself up as he lowered himself to kiss the blonds back. Each kiss leading up to the blonds neck, once there he nipped at the blonds earlobe before a heated whisper left his lips.

 

“You’re taking it nicely Captain, think you can make it tighter for me?”

 

The side of Steve’s face was pressed against the mattress, could only grip the sheets tighter as his body obliged to Tony’s request as if on instinct, muttered words slipping past his lips as his moans became louder, until finally he was at his limit.

 

“An – Anthony, Anthony I’m close, I’m so –” His words were cut off the moment Tony took Steve’s erection back into his hand, stroking it in rhythm with his thrusts which only got quicker as he began to reach his climax, but Steve was pushed over the edge first.

 

“An – Antho – Tony, shit, I’m –” His entire body tensed up, tightening round Tony’s cock as he came with a choked out moan, Tony working him though his euphoria before he hit his own with a muffled moan, riding out his own climax. Finally letting go of the soldiers former erection as he pulled out of him. Steve letting himself lay flat on the bed, as Tony lay next to him to catch his breath looking up at the ceiling with a slight smile.

 

Bliss, the billionaire found himself in a state of bliss, physically and emotionally; he had managed to express his feelings, yet Steve could never truly accept them, only pretend to. He didn’t deserve such affections, because he was hiding something he shouldn’t. Yet still he couldn’t reject them completely, and he always found himself giving himself to the brunet yet again.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm SO SORRY -- firstworkfirstregretamirite?


End file.
